Bon and Bon: The Missing Story
by SaetonLaChapelle
Summary: A Missing ministory from my Bon and Bon Story! What if Nagare had seen little Soka while he was with Tsuzuki and Hisoka. He and his deceased son come face to face, but not all ends well.


_**Chris**: Another Bon and Bon, except this one isn't a holiday special!!!! Another add on, yes!!!! I have actually been working on this for a while, thinking it up, and thought it would be quite an interesting scene. This was actually going to be the original Bon and Bon, but I decided to change it with the other. Tell me what you all think!_

_Once again, this will be rather short, as it is the opening._

* * *

**Bon and Bon: The Missing Story**

_Prologue_

Tsuzuki smiled, holding the small bundle in his hands. It was another wondrous afternoon, and the child Soka had been prodding at him since early morning to go out, becoming uncomfortable in the hot office. After much pleading with the chief he was allowed to step down upon Earth with the boy, to experience some of the nice summer weather and spend some quality time.

Hisoka had gone off for a while on another mission, as Tatsumi called it. In reality though, it seemed as if it was more of a shopping chore. Hisoka had said nothing though, probably feeling the same intense heat and wishing to get out as well. So now it was Tsuzuki alone with their "child".

Yes, child. Mere weeks before, the small boy, no older then four or five, had been dragged from his own plane of existence by a certain scientist and was stuck with them. After seeing Tsuzuki and Hisoka, his true self, he had mistaken them for parental figures. Caring for him too much, Tsuzuki had decided to take on such a role, and much to the aggravation of Hisoka, he had decided to as well.

Plus, Tsuzuki liked playing with a child version of Hisoka. It was almost like meeting him all over again, and seeing his true being.

With a tiny giggle Soka pointed forward, toward the small playground in which Tsuzuki was heading for. The older man didn't have to be told twice, and quickened his pace, eager himself to play.

"Do you want to go on the swings?" He asked, placing the boy down.

Nodding, Soka raced toward the chained seats, climbing up into them and sitting down. He stared after Tsuzuki, waiting for the man to follow behind and push, his small legs already kicking the air. After watching him for a few moments Tsuzuki stood straight and stepped over, placing two hands upon his back and pushing him lightly.

So the day went on, Soka playing, Tsuzuki watching, and every once in a while playing along as well.

"Soka." He whispered to the boy who lay on the grass, staring up at the sky. "Hey, want me to grab you something sweet? They have ice cream over there, your favorite."

With lighted eyes Soka sat up, nodding vigorously. Chuckling slightly Tsuzuki walked away, toward the man vending the sweet ice.

Sadly though, a child's attention span can only last so long. Within seconds he sat up, walking away from the crowd of people. He didn't enjoy their talking anyways, their excitement. What he did enjoy were the swings. Reaching them, he climbed upon, seating himself comfortably.

From across the street a man turned, eyeing the child. From even behind the cloth which covered his vision he could see, see the boy of whom he knew so well. Without looking to eager he crossed, stepping up behind him.

"Do you want a push?" He asked in a husked voice.

Soka didn't even turn, nodding instead, enjoying the idea of assistance.

And so the man pushed.

OO

"Soka!" Tsuzuki called, holding the ice cream bar in his hand.

No answer. Eyeing the space where he had once been, Tsuzuki began to feel panic in his gut.

"Soka!"

Echo. A lonely echo.

Soka was gone.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Woot!!!! I don't think this one will be like the last. What was it, 15 chapters long? Yeah, probably not, but I wanted this to be pretty good. Would Soka be considered a Mary Sue? Someone asked me that the other day and I was concerned. You all seem to like him right? I just don't want to push his characters on people; I know I have a ton of Bon and Bon stories up right now, and another coming._

_Watch out for Bon and Bon: Pre-School! Coming soon!_

_P.S. … Review!_


End file.
